Everything Happens for a Reason
by PinkKittens
Summary: Rachel is an upcoming star and finds herself with the lead in a new musical called Spring Awakening, alongside the famous Broadway actor Jesse St. James. What she doesn't know threatens her life, and Quinn Fabray is the one to try to change that. Faberry, AU.
1. Prologue

_"Jesse St. James, and you are Rachel Berry, correct?" The suited man outstretched his hand for her to take, a small smirk playing on his lips as he did._

_Without a moment's hesitation, Rachel took his hand and shook it firmly, giving him a wide grin before they both pulled their hands away."Yes! It's an honour to finally meet you, Mr. St. James. I love your work," she gushed, trying to contain her excitement. After all, she didn't want to seem unprofessional. Especially since this was her first big musical._

_"Thank you, but please, call me Jesse. After all, we are working together now, aren't we? There's no need for formalities, my dear." He put his arm around her shoulders as he started to walk, making her go with him._

_Rachel looked up at him in almost awe; seeing someone in person rather than from a seat in the theatre is a great experience, and she had admired him ever since he rose to Broadway fame. Of course, not as much as Barbra Streisand, but he was certainly one to admire. Surely that meant that now, so was Rachel! She almost wanted to dash home to celebrate with Kurt once again, but that would happen later._

_"So, this is your first Broadway show, isn't it?" Jesse asked, steering them around his agent, and who he assumed to be Rachel's, so that they wouldn't interfere._

_The brunette nodded, sending a smile to Jennifer, her agent, when she caught her eye before being whisked away by Jesse. "It is, and I'm very excited about it. This is what I've dreamed about ever since I was a little girl. My dads knew I was destined for this when I was five. After all, they were the ones who gave me my middle name, Barbra, after the legendary Barbra Streisand of course."_

_Jesse's eyes widened momentarily, then covered up his initial surprise. Rachel sure was a talker, but he supposed he couldn't blame her for being very enthusiastic; she was in the presence of a fine Broadway actor. "Well, I'm glad that your tremendous talent led for you to be here with me. I can already tell that Spring Awakening will be a big hit, and then there are my followers who will definitely want to see it."_

_"You like my voice and acting, then?" Rachel would normally be bragging about herself and her achievements, but this was Jesse St. James! His opinion of her was very important for her career._

_Jesse laughed, patting her shoulder as he did. "Like it? Rachel, I was one of the people who chose you for the part. You're perfect for it, and I think we'll be great together. Now," he stopped walking and withdrew his arm from Rachel, then stood in front of her, "my agent and I need to go. I have an interview, and I mustn't be late. It was wonderful meeting you, Rachel. I think we'll get along just fine."_

_"Bye, Jesse!" Rachel replied, turning to watch him go with a grin. This was where her career would really kick off._

The memory was clearer to Rachel than most. Especially since she'd been going over it ever since the incident. She couldn't really blame herself, but if only she knew what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter One **

* * *

_"I won't! Why do you think I have this job if I'd lose him so easily? He's just a pain in the ass,"_ Santana said from the other end of the phone. She could be anywhere for all Quinn knew, but it was her free time so she didn't want to have to check in on Santana every half an hour.

"Okay. Just do your usual stuff and stop calling me. I'm one of those people who have to do things."

_"Fine, just don't count on me picking up at fucking 3 A.M. I've got things to do as well."_

Quinn chuckled and rolled her eyes, even though the Latina couldn't see her. "Please. The only things you'd be doing at 3 A.M. are sleeping or crying while watching The Notebook for the millionth time."

From the other side of the line there was a grumble, and Quinn knew she was right. She'd seen her cry at it, and it wasn't pretty. _"I thought you had things to do."_

"I do. Before I go, just make sure you check in with the chief. Oh, and do you think you could-"

From the corner of her eye, she saw someone fall over, carrying three boxes which then fell onto them.

"Oh! I've gotta go. I'll tell you later, bye!" Quinn quickly hung up and ran over to the person, picking up the boxes and placing them to the side, revealing a stunning yet unfamiliar brunette. "Are you alright?" the blonde asked, holding out a hand to help her up.

Barely managing a nod, the young woman looked up and hesitated for a moment, simply staring at her, before she took Quinn's hand and got to her feet. "Yes, thank you. I just didn't see where I was going and...well, you saw the rest." Once she had composed herself, the woman stuck out her hand again. "I'm Rachel Berry, and I suppose you've already noticed that I'm moving in, given the boxes."

At least someone around here isn't completely dull, Quinn thought. She shook her new neighbour's hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Quinn. And here, let me help you with those," she offered as she saw Rachel attempting to pick them all up again, and failing.

"Thank you," Rachel said, with one box in her own and two in Quinn's hands.

Quinn shook her head. "It's no problem. I doubt the other people around here would do it, anyway."

"Wow, don't oversell the place," Rachel said, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

Quinn shrugged, chuckling. "You've already bought it, so I'm just letting you know about your wonderful new neighbours."

"Well, I already know about you," Rachel replied as she stopped at her door.

The blonde smirked. "You charmer."

Rachel opened her apartment door and held it for Quinn as the blonde walked in, thanking her with a nod.

"Looks like you're almost done," Quinn remarked when she saw what looked like most of the furniture already there.

The brunette nodded, placing the box on the kitchen counter. "I am, almost. I decided to take in the small things last, which is what I'm doing right now. You can put those here," she said, gesturing to where she put hers.

"Okay," Quinn replied as she placed the boxes where she was told, "let's get the rest, then. As long as you want me to help, of course."

Unlike any other person she'd just met, Quinn seemed to just click with Rachel, and was curious about this new feeling, so naturally she wanted to spend more time with her. Although that would be easy, since Rachel's her new neighbour, and not far from her own apartment either.

"You...really?" the brunette said, a little surprised that Quinn offered to help further, "then yes, that would be nice of you."

It only took around twenty minutes for them to bring all the boxes to her apartment, which Rachel then said she'd sort out on her own later. The conversation was natural and easy for them both, something they both greatly appreciated.

They stood at Rachel's door, having done with the boxes finally. It was a simple job, but each other's company made it more fun.

"Thank you for helping, Quinn."

"It's no problem; I enjoyed it. If you ever do need my help or something I'm just three doors down on the left."

"Oh, well, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go for a drink sometime to get to know each other more. Maybe tonight, if you're free?" Rachel asked, much to Quinn's delight as her heart sped up a little, but the brunette quickly-and seemingly rather nervously-added, "a-as friends, I mean. We are friends, right?"

Holding back a disappointed sigh, Quinn forced a smile and nodded. "I'd say so. That would be great, and I'm free tonight, actually, so we can go about eight?" Quinn suggested.

"Sounds good! I'll pick you up then. Well, knock on your door," Rachel agreed with a smile.

They gave their goodbyes and Quinn walked back to her apartment with a smile, having completely forgotten whatever she was originally going to do with her free time. Probably small errands or something unimportant like that. However all she could think about was Rachel, and that small blush she had when she asked her out without clarifying to go with friends. Perhaps Rachel felt more for Quinn, but she'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

As she was 'adjusting' her hair in the mirror (but really doing nothing to it), Quinn heard a knock on the door. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that it was eight o'clock on the dot. _Punctual_, she thought.

After walking to the door and opening it, her expression immediately brightened upon seeing Rachel. The brunette was beautiful when she had sweats and a simple shirt on before, but even more so when dressed for going out. "Hi, Rachel," she said, stunned, "you look amazing."

Rachel smiled, not knowing she was making Quinn even more dazed by her. "Thank you, Quinn. So do you."

They took a taxi to one of Quinn's favourite bars, and when they entered they were instantly consumed by the thriving energy throughout the place, sounded by the various conversations and laughter.

Together they stood at the bar, waiting for a bartender to serve them as the other looked for somewhere to sit.

Once they had their drinks-Rachel with a Manhattan and Quinn with a margarita, respectively-the two found a table by a corner, where it was quieter.

"So, why did you move here, anyway?" Quinn asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, it's more convenient, since I'm closer to my job. I'm a lead actress in the new musical Spring Awakening."

Quinn raised her eyebrows and she sat back in her chair. Now, she didn't expect that answer. "Oh! Wow, that's impressive. I was thinking of seeing that, actually, but I've been too busy lately. Maybe I'll try harder to make time now I know you're in it," she smiled, then asked, "what's it about?"

"Well, it's better if you see it and find out, but the basic story is that it follows teenagers' lives in late-19th century Germany, and what separate issues they deal with. Or, not so much deal with. I play Wendla, and she's a great role to play since it challenges my emotional acting skills. As do all the roles, and I'm glad to say that all the other actors and actresses I work with do that to an excellent standard. Especially Jesse St. James, who plays Melchior."

"I've heard about Jesse St. James before, somewhere. Are all the cast nice, as well?" Quinn asked, enjoying the fact that she was learning about Rachel's occupation and passion. It was obvious that Rachel loved her job.

"Yes, they are. We all have our diva moments but we're like a family. Jesse and I have grown very close over rehearsals. He's always so kind to me. The only downside is that he wishes to have a relationship, but it doesn't really affect our friendship," Rachel replied, and took a sip from her drink.

"You don't want a relationship with him?" Quinn was slightly confused, but also quite relieved that she didn't want to be with him. Although, Rachel spoke very highly of the man, so why would she turn him down?

"Oh, I don't want that kind of relationship with any man. I'm not into them that way. Although I don't blame him for wanting to date me; we are a perfect match with our talent and interests. The fans would love it."

_Oh. Okay,_ Quinn thought. That was certainly a reason. She was slightly amused by how she continued right on, but went with it. "I suppose they would, but your fans don't decide the love of your life."

Rachel nodded as she put her glass down after drinking some. "Or my sexuality," she added with a smile. "So, what do you do?"

"Oh, it's a job," Quinn said, shrugging the question off.

"One of those, huh? I never would've guessed." Rachel said with an amused look. "What, are you some agent in the Secret Service and you can't tell me anything about it?"

Oh no. She got her.

Quinn leaned forward slightly, glancing around. "Sh, don't say anything like that. You'll have people find out my true identity," she whispered, "I'm actually a man disguised as a woman on a top-secret mission to save Earth."

Rachel chuckled, nudging Quinn's arm. "You're such a dork. And also good at choosing disguises. No one would suspect the beautiful, young blonde."

"That's my aim," she said with a wink, trying to keep it cool on the outside, because her mind was going crazy. _She totally just called me beautiful_.

"Really, what's your job?"

Just as the question was asked, Quinn's phone began to ring, which she hastily grabbed out of her bag to answer, trying to avoid the question. What she got from the other end of the phone, however, wasn't something pleasant.

_"Where the fuck are you?"_

Quinn winced and held her phone slightly further away from her ear. She also felt sorry for the people around Santana.

"Hello, Santana. I'm in a bar with a, um," she glanced up at Rachel again and smiled, "a friend."

_"Good for you. Now get your ass over here. We're in deep shit right now, Quinn."_

"What? Right now?" Quinn asked, turning slightly away from Rachel to spare her a bit from hearing her hostile best friend over the phone.

_"No, fucking tomorrow. That's why I said right now. Move!"_

Putting the phone down, Quinn sent an apologetic look to Rachel. "Sorry, I've gotta-"

"Leave, yeah. I heard." Rachel looked somewhere between entertained by the conversation and sad that she had to go. Both? "It's fine. You can go save the world, Agent...what's your last name?"

"Fabray. Agent Fabray," she said with a chuckle, and grabbed her bag to leave. "I'll give you the money some other time, okay? I really have to go," she rushed, hearing Santana's distant voice through her phone. It truly was a shame that Quinn could hear the abuse she was yelling.

"I'm gonna go, anyway. I have to get up early for work tomorrow. Good luck for wherever you're going!" Rachel said, offering one last smile before Quinn had to dash off.

Rachel occupied her mind for a few moments until the droning of Santana's voice drew her back into reality again.

Oh yeah. They were in deep shit.

_Shit._


End file.
